Professional as Possible
by lamersammy
Summary: Ziva gets a little dressed up for an one night undercover op. with the FBI. I HAVE ADDED A CHAPTER. but that will be the last :
1. Chapter 1

She ran her hands down the sides of the rich emerald gown as she breathed a shaky sigh, checking herself in the floor length mirror that had been temporarily set up in Abby's lab. Allowing her less than a couple hours to get changed for an undercover joint operation with the FBI which she; Ziva David, would be joining with FBI agent William Harvey in attending a Directors of the Armed Forces Celebration at the Gilmore Hotel.

It wasn't uncommon for the team to cross paths with their brothering agency, allowing not only the all too familiar presence of Agent Fornell, but also the possibility of the other male agents to hit on Ziva. Harvey however, was different. He did, like the others, present interest in her, but he also noticeably made Anthony DiNozzos skin crawl with jealousy. Unlike the other agents who Tony blew off completely, knowing they couldn't stand a chance against his irresistible charm and brilliant smile.

The sliding glass door behind Ziva slid open; she turned to see Abby entering, and then stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of her friend.

"Whoa," Abby muttered a smile appearing on her face as Ziva stood shyly, crossing her arms. "You look fabulous!" She exclaimed running to give her a quick hug. "What, I left like forty-five minuets ago and you already look ready to go. Where were you during my Prom?" Abby joked.

"Prom?" Ziva asked curiously, what was _Prom?_

"You know, the big end of the year dace for High School, people get all dressed up, I however totally forgot and only had an hour to get home shower ect…" She continued on but stopped when she noticed Ziva still didn't follow.

"Never mind," She ended shortly. "Here, I stole these from the receptionist on the first floor." She handed her a pair of low-heel shoes to slip on.

Ziva tucked a lose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Thank you Abby." She said giving a slight smile. "I have to admit, it's not my style either." She admitted as she studied herself one more.

"Not the usual cargo pants and T-shirt huh?" Abby asked knowingly linking an arm through Ziva's leading her towards the elevator.

"No," She replied. "It's sort of the first time I've worn a dress since…" He voice trailed off thinking back almost two years ago when she went undercover as a singer back with Mossad. Why was it the only times she wore a dress was for her job?

Suddenly the elevator door dinged as they arrived to the level containing the bull pen. As the two made their way around the corner Tony stopped dead at the sight of his partner.

"Whoa!" Tony, McGee, muttered as Harvey (who was currently being wired with a microphone by Ducky) let out a low whistle as Ziva smiled sheepishly. Gibbs nodded at her in acknowledgment.

Ziva caught eye of Tony staring at her. _What?_ She thought. _Hasn't he seen a girl in a dress before?_

"DiNozzo,"

Tony snapped out of his trance. "Yea boss?" He asked, his eyes darting between his boss and his partner who was now toying with the tamed curls in her elegant ponytail.

"Bug her," He threw him a long cord with a tiny microphone attached to the end.

"Um..." He thought out loud looking for a place where he could successfully hide the microphone within the fabricated parts of Ziva.

Ziva locked eyes with him suspiciously as he approached, his elevator eyes running over ever inch of her. She socked him in the arm; he let out a painful and surprised cry. "DiNozzo, what are you doing?" She demanded. He held up the microphone obviously to show her of his intentions. "Oh… I didn't mean to hit you." She apologized.

"Yea, right!" He laughed half heartedly.

She smiled slightly as she loosened one of her shoulder straps so he could place the microphone underneath it. "This is so uncomfortable." She admitted as she glanced over at Harvey who was going through the same situation as she was. He flashed her a brilliant smile, which she kindly returned back.

"Relax," Tony assured her as he successfully pinned the wire to the silk fabric. "You look beautiful."

They both stopped, surprised by his comment. Ziva met his eyes curiously as Tony stumbled for words. "I mean that in the most professional way possible." He added in as Ziva nodded.

"Of course," She breathed; her heart rate had suddenly increased for a moment. "Because when you tell that to someone it is always professional.

He gave her a quick glare before giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Good to go." He acknowledged to Gibbs who nodded and walked over to hand Ziva her coat.

"You're going to have two voices in your ear," Gibbs whispered to Ziva. "You listen to me, and only me, even if it's against Fornell." He narrowed his eyes at her as she nodded in understanding.

Harvey swaggered over her way extending an arm for her to link with. "You ready to go?" He asked politely helping her with her coat.

"Ready when you are." She replied smiling, she waved at the group before exiting the bullpen.

"Has anyone told you that you look extremely beautiful?" He asked flirtatiously as Ziva stole a teasing look over her shoulder at Tony, whose insides churned with jealously as they disappeared into the elevator.

"Thank that should be you with her?" McGee asked casually as he, Fornell, Gibbs, and Tony hurried up to MTAC for live video and audio feed.

Tony gave a disgusted laugh. "Psh, that's Probie work." Tony drawled on. "All they're doing is taking pictures of people at a party, no hard core mission what so ever." He spat, hiding the edge of jealousy in his voice.

"So then why didn't I go with her?" McGee asked. They were now taking their seats in the dimly lit room.

"Because this is a _joint_ operation agent McGee," Fornell cut in. "We couldn't have you guys taking all the credit." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he slid a headpiece on, giving the signal to start the feed.

The image from Harvey's hidden camera appeared on the screen. They were in a car on their way to the destination. Someone had cracked open a small bottle of champagne, for they each held a cheap glass of the sparkling beverage.

"You have really soft hands." Harvey commented as he brushed lightly across the top of Ziva's. Tony licked his lips uncomfortably as the image of his partner appeared on the screen. She really did look beautiful.

"Agent Harvey," Ziva started in a semi-serious voice. "I think it would be best if we tried to keep things as professional as possible." Tony caught the quick knowing look she gave the camera which was directed at him. "Not that you're not a nice man but… I think it would be best if we kept it, what would you call it, Lovey dovey? For the party." She tipped her glass politely in his direction.

Tony smirked, he could almost see Harvey's face fall in disappointment. He wondered when the last time was he had been semi put down, over an undercover mission feed.

"Well," Gibbs smiled over to the direction of Fornell who had raised an eyebrow at Ziva's comment. "I think we all know how this night is going to go."

"Of course," Fornell replied, adjusting his mouthpiece. "As professional as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

McGee shifted his snoring partner off of his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. Tony shot up in his seat blinking. It was already three hours into the party, and no luck what so ever with recovering the target they were supposed to be protecting.

Tony had watched as Harvey introduced Ziva to almost every commanding officer in the building. This guy was surprisingly popular on the hill with only being an agent.

"Harvey you've landed yourself a beauty," One of the men dressed in a uniform commented as he grasped Ziva's hand lightly. "It's about time you got your priorities straight!"

Harvey laughed lightly as he grasped Ziva around the waist, pulling her halfway into him. "Thank you commander," He said gratefully giving a quick glance at Ziva who reluctantly didn't object. "I just got lucky."

Tony rolled his eyes; this guy was a sad disgrace to Anthony DiNozzos rules of dating.

"Harvey!" Fornell barked impatiently. "We need shots, now."

Harvey quickly ended the conversation with the commander and made his way into the center of the great hall. Ziva followed a few paces behind him.

"How much longer do you think this should take Gibbs?" She asked into her shoulder as frozen images from Harvey's camera appeared one after another on the screen in MTAC. "We've almost got everyone."

The photos were scanned through the database, searching for a match. "Not that much longer." Gibbs promised as Fornell shot him a sideways glance.

"Agent David," He cleared his throat. "Go find Harvey; we're heading back to base."

They could here her breath a sigh of relief as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Well," Tony stood up and stretched. "Glad that's over." He smiled as McGee stood up disappointed.

"What a waste…" McGee started, but he was interrupted but a notifying ding on the side of the screen. They had found a match.

"Ziva, man with glasses and a brown suit over by the bar, that's our guy." Gibbs said in a semi excited voice.

Before either agent's could comply there were sounds of gunshots. There was a sound of pain, then the screen in front of the horror struck crowd.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled into the headpiece. There was no reply, only snow. He threw the headset on the ground as Fornell tried to regain contact with his agent. Tony and McGee shot up from their seats hurrying after there boss out of the room.

Tony's heart pounded in his chest. _What happened? How could they lose full out contact? Was she dead?_ His stomach dropped. _No._ He thought.

"Boss?" Tony asked Gibbs as they each threw backpacks over their shoulders and hurried to the elevator. A panicked looking Fornell followed closely by two accompanying agents slid between the doors joining them.

"What the hell?" Gibbs mumbled to the head FBI agent. "This was supposed to be a low-profile mission Fornell." He spat angrily. The tension was high in the little space. Tony and McGee shifted uncomfortably glancing at one another. They knew this was bad. No, this was terrible; the friend they had just risked their lives rescuing from terrorist could possibly be lying dead on the floor, helpless.

"We weren't given any information or leads that there would be a hit tonight." Fornell shot back. "This was an accident."

The elevator doors couldn't have opened faster, they all hurried out to the parking lot. "I wouldn't have been if it was a one agency op." Gibbs called across the room as he pushed his way through the door before he could get a reply.

Back at the Gilmore Hotel Ziva had pulled her weapon from the hold under her skirt. She had seen Harvey get hit in the leg as he tried to take the target into custody, two men immediately rushed to his side, carrying him out. Ziva however was stuck to search for the unknown man, pushing the opposite way through the panicking crowd.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two men in black running across the upper balcony. She ducked into a nearby corridor and hurried down the hall to the woman's restroom. She couldn't do this alone; even with her training she knew she'd need backup.

The restroom wasn't like the usual public restrooms she'd been in. This one had a living room, with elegant furniture, and carpet. _Americans. _She thought in her head. Then she stopped. She technically was an American now.

She spilled the contents of her purse out onto the counter before her. She snatched her cell phone and pressed her number one speed dial. She would be safe, for now. If the assassins did search the premise for hostages or hideaways she knew for men the last place they'd look was the woman's restroom.

Gibbs cell phone pocket vibrated as he swerved through traffic with McGee and Tony gripping to their seats for their lives. "What?" He said crossly into the phone.

"Gibbs," Ziva answered back.

"Ziva!" Gibbs sighed in relief as Tony relaxed back in his seat, looking to the sky in thanks. "What the hell happened…?"

"Listen, my battery is almost out," She cut him off. "For short, Harvey got shot in the leg, he escaped. I'm in the woman's bathroom on the first floor. There are two men, maybe more, heavily armed. I need backup Gibbs, hurry." She rushed the words out of her mouth as fast as possible. There was a warning beep that her phone was about to die.

"Hang on Ziva, we're almost there." Gibbs reassured her as there was a click from the other end. He threw the phone in the backseat at McGee. "Call Fornell, tell him Harvey's fine." Gibbs ordered as he stepped harder on the gas, they were less than a few blocks away and there already were ambulances and Local Leos present.

"And?" McGee asked expecting more. Gibbs glared at him through the rearview mirror. "Right." McGee said quickly as he dialed the number.

Tony's feet were the first to hit the pavement as he leapt from the car, ducking hurriedly under the yellow tape flashing his badge at nearby cops. He could feel Gibbs' presence following on his heals, to his surprise he saw Harvey being loaded into the back of an ambulance. To his disappointment, he was sitting up talking to the female EMT, like he was unaware of his female partner still trapped inside. Only he knew how much he wished he could shoot him himself.

Once inside they laid out a plan to sweep the building. The FBI's main priority was to capture the shooters, or the target, Tony's however was to find his missing partner. He Gibbs and McGee planned their own strategies. Tony volunteered himself to find Ziva, giving her a pair of more workable clothes, while Gibbs and McGee would search the upper levels with the FBI. It only took a few minuets before they all separated, fanning out across the now empty building.

Tony made his way across the great hall. Glasses of wine and plates of food had been dropped and trampled by the panic of partiers. He pressed himself against the outside wall his gun drawn at his side. He still had to keep a close eye out for shooters. He made his way down a few hallways, but there was still no sign of his partner in either bathrooms or corridors, there was only one left.

Ziva paced the tile floor impatiently. Any moment now her enemy could come bursting through the door. It had already been thirty minuets. _Where is Gibbs? _She thought nervously.

After a few more impatient minuets passed by she decided to try and leave the room. She grabbed her gun, and slid it with her knife back into place along her thigh and opened the door slowly.

Tony was heading down the last hallway, searching every corner and closet he could find. Still nothing.

Ziva heard footsteps approaching quickly. She ducked back behind the wall, plastering herself almost as close to it as the wall paper. The footsteps had stopped. _Shoot._ She thought. _I've been spotted._

Tony had stopped a few paces from the last woman's restroom; he thought he had seen a shadow. He approached more slowly then shot around the corner gun pointed.

Ziva swung her fist into the assailants face as he fell backwards with a painful cry, clutching his nose. She gasped in surprise kneeling down to the ground.

Blood spilled from Tony's nose as his attacker fell quickly to his side. "Tony?!" Ziva cried in surprise. "I didn't mean to…"

"Yea you did," He cut her off wincing in pain as he sat up. Blood spewed from his nose as Ziva hid a smile. "Why don't you look before you swing David?" He asked angrily.

She glared at him, "It was a reflex." She retorted back.

"I've heard that before." Tony replied, his voice muffled by his reddened hand.

Ziva shook her head. "Here," She said pulling him into the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up." She sat him down on the couch and swiped a few paper towels from the dispenser, running them over with cold water. She was actually very glad that he found her.

"Geeze, look at this place!" Tony exclaimed looking around the room. "Your bathroom looks like the waiting room into Buckingham Palace!" He toyed with the fake flowers on the table next to him.

She walked back over to him, ignoring his comments. She pressed the towels firmly against his nose as he withdrew quickly. "Ouch! Gently Ziva, gently." He ordered as he stole the balled up towels from her hand. After a while the blood flow had slowed, leaving a streak of red over the bottom of his face. He tossed Ziva his backpack as she shifted through it contents. A pair of kaki pants and a grey t-shit were revealed from the bag. Ziva hurried into a nearby stall were she threw the emerald dress over the top.

Tony caught it, shoving it in the bag. He noticed it was still warm from being in contact with her skin. He smiled as she exited looking the same as she usually did every other day. Her hair was already slicked back into her braided bun, as she slid on her NCIS cap.

"How do I look?" Tony asked displaying his messy face.

Ziva's lips twitched with a smile. "Like I just punched you in the face." She answered truthfully. He laughed and walked over to the sink to join her. The blood was easily removed with warm water.

"We should get back to base." Tony suggested as they packed up there belongings. "Gibbs is probably wondering where we are." He slid the backpack back onto his shoulders. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have your cell phone?" She asked curiously.

"I forgot it at the office." He mumbled as they headed cautiously down the hallway.

"You never forget your cell phone." Ziva commented.

"Yea well, I was panicked and we were in a hurry." Tony replied with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Panicked?" Ziva asked surprised. "Why?"

Tony stopped in front of her, which made Ziva run into his back. He turned and faced her. "I was a little worried alright?" He admitted.

Ziva locked his eyes as her face went serious. "I'm sorry?" She said quietly not knowing how to reply.

He gave her a confused glance before they heard a familiar voice.

"Tony, Ziva." A voice called from across the great hall. He was standing in front of two handcuffed masked men being held securely in the grasp of McGee and the FBI agent.

"Gibbs," Ziva greeted with a small smile. "I have to see I'm relieved to see you." She glanced over at the two fugitives. She scowled and went over kicking one of them in the groin. He winced in pain falling to the ground. "That's for keeping me locked in a restroom for an hour." She hissed.

Tony laughed as Gibbs gave him a second glance. "What happened to your face DiNozzo?" He ordered as both him and McGee studied his sore nose. Tony stuttered for words.

"I punched him." Ziva answered casually.

McGee let out a snicker before Tony shot him the death stare. "She didn't know it was me Boss." Tony explained.

"Oh that wouldn't have stopped me." She assured him teasingly.

Tony just smiled without retorting back. He didn't care how much she embarrassed him. He was just glad she was okay.


End file.
